Amaris Belgior
Amaris is the oldest child of the Belgior family and is therefore in line to become head of the family when her parents step down. She works as 5th Sentry of Dagara. Appearance Amaris is thin and rather short. She keeps her black hair short, only falling to her shoulders. She wears an elaborate flowing dress that reaches to her ankles. When possessed by Sphinx, Amaris takes on the demons appearances, her skin becomes a pure, cloudy white and she adorns various gold jewelery and clothing. She has small red jewels implanted in parts of her body as well. While her hands and feet appear human, they can quickly grow sharp, powerful claws. History The wealthy and established Belgior family is one of the 6 families of the Jactura. When offered promotion to 3rd sentry, she denied and requested to be 5th sentry, as the Belgior estate is just outside of the sentry city of Valen-Hara, so she can continue to play an active role in managing the family affairs. Equipment Abilities Sphinx Being a member of the Jactura, Amaris agreed to be possessed by a demon when she was just 6 years old. She was possessed by the demon Sphinx, a powerful demon that rules over many subjects in Bagorum. Amaris can perform partial and full possessions, gaining access to Sphinx's immense power. Sphinx is highly intelligent and an expert strategist, which Amaris is able to tap into and utilize without her partially or fully possessing. Sphinx also has an uncanny amount of physical strength despite her slim form, and this strength is imparted to a fully possessed Amaris. Sphinx also bestows her lightning affinity onto Amaris, which is opalescent in color, as well as her other various abilities. Techniques * 'Gryphonic Strike -' Amaris can partially possess her hands and feet to attack an opponent with Sphinx's claws, imbued with her lightning magic. ** 'Gryphonic True Spear -' Amaris can fire a straight line of lightning from her possessed hands or feet, piercing armor and flesh. * 'Sacred Eyes - ' Sphinx's strongest ability. Her eyes are said to be one of the most sacred things in the world, and their beauty and power are matched by little else. The technique allows Amaris to use Sphinx's eyes to change a situation into her favor. The technique is so powerful that she can prevent her own death or the death of others that she cares about. The drawback is that Sphinx's eyes are not meant to be used by humans, and the use of her eyes will cause Amaris to go blind in whichever eye she uses it in, meaning that she can only use this technique twice. * 'Riddle of the Sphinx -' A mildly sweet vaporous smoke begins to emanate from Amaris' fully possessed body, covering the battle field. If an opponent inhales too much of the smoke they become trapped in the technique, where Amaris will recite a riddle and they must answer correctly. For every incorrect answer, a claw comes from the smoke and strikes them. Category:Characters